role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
TKT Skeleturtle
TKT Skeleturtle '(also simply known as "'Skeleturte") is undead skeletal turtle, a minor character from the Toho Kingdom Toons and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality TKT Skeleturtle is a weird dude, often appearing at random times, is kinda creepy and a little nuts. He means no harm, but there is always something...off about him. History Backstory To what extent do the words: "Welcome boys... to your doom!" make you want to cry for your Mommy? Kame no Gaikotsu, or as his friends call him, the "Skeleturtle", is all kinds of creepy wrapped in one pale, sunlight-deprived package. Originally a traveler of the South Pacific currents, Skeleturtle stopped off at Infant Island to rest his bones decades ago. Then, the Shobijjin detonated their 3-megaton proton bomb. Afterwards, he became pale and dubiously proclaimed himself to be a walking skeleton. The radiation from the blast led to him developing an unusual power: instant guitar playing skills. Eventually forced off the island by the Shobijin, he plays at a number of seedy and not-so-seedy establishments, and can be seen on those annoying video display screens at the Hard Rock Cafe. When his hit solo Dude, Seriously, Don't Make Me Come Over There and his follow-up Come On, Seriously, I'm Not Joking won him a total of 10 Grammies (don't ask us how), he decided to retire. He frequently makes up stories in order to gain some semblance of pity, which he immediately destroys with his manic mood swings. It might be hormonal, or it might be just for show. At any rate, this dude is weird. Debut: TKT Little Godzilla's Random Day TKT Skeleturtle first appeared when TKT Varan accidentally summoned him by snapping his fingers at a certain area. TKT Skeleturtle looked around and noticed that he wasn't on Infant Island like he hoped. TKT Skeleturtle then greeted TKT Varan and TKT Little Godzilla, but those two ignored him. TKT Skeleturtle then started playing a song on his guitar (specifically it was "Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell) for a while, up until TKT King Ghidorah flew in and knocked TKT Skeleturtle over, abruptly ending his performance. TKT Skeleturtle then faded away mysteriously afterwards. TKT Rodan Goes to Infant Island TKT Skeleturtle made a brief appearance in the RP where he said that as long as TKT Rodan didn't end up like he (TKT Skeleturtle) did, he'd be fiiiine. TKT Mothra then told TKT Skeleturtle to leave them alone, which he then did by disappearing like a ghost. Easter or April Fools? Or Both? TKT Skeleturtle made a brief appearance in the RP when he told off TKT Gezora and TKT Kamoebas that it was actually both April Fools and Easter, much to the two's confusion. Abilities & Arsenal * Mist Cover: TKT Skleleturtle can use mist to cover him up as he appears. * Armored Shell: TKT Skeleturtle's shell is very hard and durable, making it surprisingly strong. * Invisibility: TKT Skeleturtle can become invisible and disappear at will. Quotes Trivia * TKT Skeleturtle's diet consists mainly of mineral water, honey, and white diamond truffles wrapped in edible gold leaf. His main hobby is coming up with lists of potential hobbies. * It is sometimes believed that the Skeleturtle is now completely skeletal. This is actually very far from the truth; have you ever seen a turtle skeleton? And have you ever seen one blink? Watch the Infant Island arrival scene in Mothra vs. Godzilla (1964) and zoom in; you'll see! You'll all see! * This version of Skeleturtle is arguably is what got more people's attention to the real Skeleturtle. * Skeleturtle was one of the few Toho Kingdom Toons characters to not be voiced by Miles Ihmoff, but was voiced by well known member Chris Mirjahangir instead. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Insane Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character